Talk:Crimson Armory/Crimson Armory Glitch
This pages existence First, let me say that this page is well done. The photos are a nice touch, including the elevator room that always messes people up. That being said however, i am not sure it is needed. I think the info in this page could/should be condensed and just listed in a sub section of the Crimson Armory page. The glitch section is already there and could easily just be expanded slightly to include the pics and such. I thought this should be discussed before taking any action. Anyone else care to comment. 00:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the kind words. : I thought of that first, but then came to the conclusion that even the abridged version here (this is the condensed version) would take at least as much space on the article as the existing content, so in order not to derail the existing article I decided the best course of action would be to make a new article. : M0RGION 00:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I do see where you are coming from and again, it is well done and thought out. However there is a lot of info, that while informative, is not needed to describe the glitch. Some of it is listed elsewhere, is common sense and/or does not need repeating/describing in this much detail in my opinion. Also, only three of the pics are needed (the glitch spot it the hallway, the elevator room and the alcove wall elevator pics )as the others while nice, are just pics of the area and can be removed with no loss of info. Since there is some overlap of info, the existing armory page could be re-organised so that the info about the glitch would be put in the glitch section shortening the whole page, further condensing that page. These are some of my thoughts. -- 01:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : I actually made this page partly to make one centralized hub for all information about this glitch. As of now, the info was spread across the Crimson Armory article and talk page, the Loot Larceny article and talk page, the Super-Marcus Sweep article and talk page and the It's Like Christmas! article and talk page. A little more complicated, wasn't it? My goal was to take all the existing info spread across many different articles and talk pages, condense it so it contained all the needed information so that reading of other sources wasn't needed. I personally feel like I succeeded. : If the existence of this page is really about to topple the delicate balance of this wiki into total chaos and anarchy, I can merge this page to the Crimson Armory article. Futher condense the text without sacrificing information given, if possible and drop some of the pictures, mayhaps. (The Evil Dr. F's note -sarcasm duly noted) : M0RGION 11:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do not take it personally. There are a lot of pages as it is and this topic is directly related to the Armory. As such it should be on that page. Your efforts are commendable. The idea is a good one and should be followed through with IMO. If you would like to attempt to re-organize the Crimson Armory page while including the glitch info, please feel free to do so. Instead, link all the other pages to The Armory page, making that page the central hub if you will. Understand that not all edits you or I or anyone makes will always stand as is. Others or the community as a whole may revert or change things. Please continue in your efforts to improve the wiki. -- 14:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : This page is very well done, but I completely agree with with veg. There are hundreds of glitches in the game, such as the Craw ledge glitch. If you paid attention to the page I wrote up a while ago. You will notice that there is not a single mention of the glitch other than that it exists. This is a wiki, and making an entire page dedicated to a glitch exploit makes us look like we are endorsing people to NOT play the game as it is intended.-- 21:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Then again, we have a positively massive and exhaustive article called PC Tweaks, working towards helping and endorsing people to not play the game as it "is intended". I have nothing against that article, but it seems like you do. :: M0RGION 21:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say Ricey, but Intent has nothing to do with this issue. To my knowledge, the wiki neither condemns nor endorses other ways of playing the game. Neither do i for that matter. The only issue i have is namely, placement of the content. Any glitches should, in my opinion, be placed with the page they most associate with. The content on this page is mostly what the Crimson armory glitch section lacks. A clear and decisive description with informative pics. The content i believe needs to be reduced or removed is mainly the parts about the reconstruction fees and telling people to loot the specific floors as anyone that has played and is doing the glitch probably knows about these things already. I have had my say, i will let others say there peace now and leave it at that. -- 00:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to mention that the timer starts on 02:33:86Cpt.EvenMoreAwesome (talk) 14:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Herpaderp! New page discussion re: the "citation needed" tag on the "stepping on the lift starts the countdown"... i believe the countdown begins after you attach the detonator to the console then take the lift down. Armory Assault seems to confirm that. changing accordingly. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) i poked axman over on teh QA wiki. he recently did some substantial research into his own armoury glitch, both it's exploitation and it's fix. he may have some valuable information for this page. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So... yeah. The timer is actually (as someone else pointed out) 2:33:86. This is the actual time -- not 3:00:00. I'd change it myself, but this is locked for some bizarre reason. Probably because people get butthurt about exploits. Doubt this will ever get changed, but I signed up for wikia just for this and can't do anything now, so I'm here bitching. Yeah. Smoolia (talk) 07:26, September 18, 2016 (UTC)